


So This Is Contentment

by roseforthethorns



Series: Retirement Bliss? [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Retirement, retired spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Learning to love and find satisfaction in retirement- mostly through looking at Q





	So This Is Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).



> Finally moving these over from Tumblr- 2 more to come!!

With autumn rolling in quickly, James is forced to come in from his garden earlier each day. The leaves are shaking off the trees to leave barren branches behind, and even with his heavy fur coat and knitted sweater, Walther doesn’t like staying out when the winds pick up. James barely feels it until his ears and nose begin to burn, and then he comes in to thaw by the fire.   
  
It’s been some hours since he last saw Simon, and James comes inside to take a hot shower before he does anything else. The cottage smells like autumn with a hearty stew in the crock pot and fresh baked potatoes for a side. Q has even managed to bake a pie, and James’s mouth waters as he strides through their house. A shower, some scotch, a heavy dinner, and then a chance to kick back and relax. But he’s slightly concerned now that he doesn’t see his husband anywhere.   
  
Until he reaches the bedroom.   
  
Q is fast asleep on top of the covers with Gadget on the pillow and Walther over his legs. There’s a book open on his chest, and his glasses are askew. He’s snoring softly (which he still denies despite that one time when James recorded him). James finds he’s smiling as he stops by the bed to press a kiss to Simon’s temple. Simon sniffles and shifts in his sleep but doesn’t wake.   
  
James showers and brushes his teeth quickly and changes into a set of plaid flannel pyjamas that had been a Christmas gift the previous year. They’re cozy and snug, so when he lays down on the bed next to his husband, he brings his own natural warmth along with the added warmth of the flannel. He’s hungry, but it can wait. He rarely gets a chance to just hold Simon, to watch him sleep and see him so rested and unworried.   
  
Ten years into his own retirement had James finally finding a rhythm. He still struggles with nightmares, but for the most part, he keeps busy which allays them. Q has only been retired for two years, and they’ve been married for almost three. James gently runs a finger over the wedding ring on Simon’s hand and smiles. His own ring is warm to his body, and his left hand rests on Simon’s.   
  
Dinner will keep. There will be many meals over the coming years. But right now, it seems like the number of times he will get to just hold Simon and watch him sleep have a set number. And he would much rather have Simon in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Comments welcome


End file.
